The Jabberspawn and the Fire Mate
by MegFallow
Summary: A jabberspawn POV from when you have Alice attack the green & fire jabberspawns resting at the top of the rocky hill in Land of FireBrimstone. Read and Review PLZ. NO FLAMES! One shot fic.


**Title: The Jabberspawn and the Fire Mate**

**A/N: based off of the two jabberspawns you see in the Land of Fire and Brimstone when you reach the top of the ledge. My first oneshot fiction. Told in a first person point of view. Note this is not a Alice-bashing story so all flamers will be fed to my boojums (evil laugh) to the rest of you enjoy!**

**Rating: T-contains violence and mild language**

**Summary: Thor and his mate Cindera the fire jabberspawn were happy, but when Alice kills Cindera with a fire-spewing jackbomb, The Queen of Hearts isn't the only reason jabberspawns go into battle against Alice, even in madness love will always play a key role in battle.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Alice**

When the Queen of Hearts become our ruler, I figured we have nothing to fear, that there was no personal reason to engage in combat with the one whom they called "Alice" The Jabberwocky was our father, our Lord, our God, what we did was to his will. We could not question that, he knew what was best for us, had our interest at heart, even what the best thing to do is in the face of tragedy.

But I must be honest with anyone that reads this, we jabberspawn sometimes don't care about what goes on around us. Sometimes we just want to be alone, to raise our children and teach them to hunt, fight, and kill for the name of our Father. What-you mean you haven't figured it out already that this was a jabberspawn that was telling you this story, well shame on you to think so; I should eat your heart out now instead of sparing your ridiculous life. But I digress, it is because of my_ heart_ that you are spared and must hear this story for some things are not always done in the name of the Crown. Her name was Cindera and I loved her dearly, she was a fire jabberspawn, a distant cousin of ours but the kind of relative whom you rarely see unless you plan on travel far and wide to visit, but for her, I would have traveled to heaven itself if it meant bringing her back to me. We mated a day after Alice arrived to Wonderland, we were unaware that she would become our enemy our reason to kill her besides that of food. After a much happy little romp that I will not grant you the honor of describing (for it is between her and me alone) we walked for sometime away from the pack and found a nice quiet place that overlooked the entire valley it was a rocky ledge where on one side was smooth and like a gentle slop up whereas on the other side were little stepping stones that you had to climb over just to reach the top.

"It's beautiful isn't it Thor?" she asked me, "It has always been my favorite place to sit and rest when I was a baby."

"It is a great view," I agreed, and indeed it was, it seemed as if you could be able to spy any enemies coming up the cliff before they spotted you, and that the rocks made it quite easy to conceal you as you watched from below, "this would make a great place for a dwelling Cindera, the babies would hatch and come out here, watching the fire snarks and resting on the rocks."

Indeed, it was perfect, far away from the other creatures and other jabberspawns where our young would grow until they were ready to leave to hunt on their own. Fire jabberspawns usually have a pretty quick gestation cycle, so I had no doubt in my mind that eggs were already forming in her body. I went over to Cindera and nudged her gently; we traded clicks and grunts that are common for our kind to communicate back and forth with. Our stomachs were hungry, and so I volunteered to go and hunt for some food to bring back.

I wish I had taken Cindera with me, maybe if I had pleaded a bit more, but she was tired and wanted to rest. My mother once told me, that it was common for female jabberspawns to want to sleep when they are pregnant with young, it is almost necessary that they rest for it is healthy for the young as well. But god, I was in love, I wanted to please her, to make Cindera happy. I licked her beautiful face and stalked off, down the ravine five feet from us. I found a small lava creek where there were fire snarks swimming around as little dark red outlines against the smooth orange surface puffing out trails of smoke as it went, I studied the trail of smoke until it stopped and the fish leapt out of the lava possibly sensing my presence. As it hovered in midair, I struck it with a small bolt of lighing from my charged up tail making sure not to electricute it too much to fry it to a dead crisp only stunning it enough to make sure it didn't spit a fireball at me before I swiped it with my claws, digging deeply into the snark until I heard its death gargle before falling back down into the lava motionless. Quickly before I lost my meal I grabbed the dead fire snark with my long whip-like tail in a single wrap and pulling it to my mouth to savor its delicious freashly killed taste. I opened my jaws and felt the scales and bones breaking apart as I chewed on the snark, hearing it masticated like a graveling crunch.

I was about to get another one for Cindera when I heard a roar, and the sound of a lullaby that will forever haunt my ears for as long as I live.

_Deee deee deee deee de de de deeeeeee_

"**THOR!!!!"** I heard her speaking my name in sheer utter pain in our language!

I could smell fire, I looked over and saw that my love was burning; she was a fire jabberspawn how could it be so? I saw a small box, opened, with a head attached to a spring laughing evilly rotating its devilish clown face vomiting flames out of its mouth. I could see her engulfed in the fire and she was hissing in pain, blood poured from every opening torn asunder by the heat of the fire. My heart was filled with unbridled rage, who could have done this to my love, so mercilessly and without warning?

Then I saw her.

That human in the blue dress, her green emerald eyes, and her hair-the color of blood that spilled from my Cindera's body. She was standing there doing nothing with a hand on her hip, smiling, that nasty bitch was smiling in triumph!

I raced towards Cindera, hoping to drag her out of the fire and smother it, but there came a deafening blast and a piece of Cindera's lovely head was blown away, smashing against the rocks in a wave of blood and chunks of brain, chunks rolling over the ground like pebbles from a rockslide. All that was left was a sanguineous neck stump as my beloved collapsed and fell over with a soft thump spraying more waves of blood over the ground and on her cold skin. I roared in anger and charged blindly to my lover's side, if I died from another attack by that hellish destroyer than so be it, I would rather die with the mate I loved, and then live for eternity without her.

A secound loud explosion tore violently into my right ear as the female human threw another jackbomb in front of me and it went off in quicker pace than the first upon hitting the ground at my feet.

**_KAAAABLOOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

I felt a sharp pain in my right leg and fell to the ground when from the blast came a sharp piece of the spring that held the clown's head flew across the air and imbedded into my leg like a sharp blade. Instantly, stingging every time blood came pouring out of my wound. I looked over at the human girl angrily dragging my good leg across the ground towards over the small rise on the side of our special rocky place. She instantly saw me approached for she took out a knife and held the tip of the blade downward expecting to stab me with it. If that worm wanted a bloodbath than so be it! I charged my tail up and fired a bolt of lighting at her. Damn that human was quick she at once side-stepped to the right behind a medium-sized boulder that she must of hid behind to prevent from being seen by us in the first place.

I let out a disappointing growl watching the lighting struck a piece of hard ground instead of that little bitch, I left a trail of thick putrid blood from where I stood when the spring hit my leg and leaned down wrapping my jaws around the exposed metal pulled the spring out with my teeth, holding in the pain as I did, until it ripped out of my flesh taking some of my skin and muscle with it and threw it aside idly. Behind me I could hear Cindera's body becoming meta-essence, if untouched it would vainish away into thin air, I couldn't let that happen, I would take that meta-essence and make myself well, so I can have the strength to avenge her death and rip that skank's head off. So, I grabbed hold of Cindera's meta-essence before it beat to nothingness and merely did nothing short of stepping into it letting its light enter through me, it felt so cool and calm, like a drink of nice fresh cold water every hot throb from my injured body was gone and I had her inside of me her memories, her image, the sound of her voice, the smell of her musk, and now her meta-essence locked saftely away and would be touched by no one except me.

Now my focus was back on Cindera's murderer.

I crawled over to the rock where the girl was hiding behind, the scent seemed to fade. I leaped down the raised peak and approached the boulder growling ready to rip her apart with my own teeth, so personally I wanted to dismember her body and leave it to be pecked over by carrion eating imps.

Sneaking over the rock, I leaped over to catch the girl off gaurd but found to my surprise that there was no one there and there seemed to be no trace of the human.

"Where is she!" I roared furious that I could let someone that killed my Cindera get away, "where the hell did that bitch go to!?"

I let my anger out on the boulder by clawing my foot into its hard rocky layer, leaving behind three small trails of clawmarks that would mean nothing later afterwards. As I breathed in and out trying to get my composure sorted out and in control, something came to my mind like door opening something we were told in our pack a long time ago, maybe not that long, a week to two but I was too enraptured by my heartache to think that timely.

Our leader told us of a human girl named Alice, sent by the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat to destroy minions of the Queen's Army and take her mind back, rumor had it, she could appear in our world one minute and then will herself back into her world the next. Perhaps, that was it, perhaps Alice left-in that case, she was a coward to me, when you threaten a jabberspawn or anyone it is attached to like my Cindera, then it is fitting to kill until either you die, or the attacker dies, not this shifting around!

Did she believe that strongly to be in control over this world?

I crawled back up on the rock where the blood from my lover still remained, she was gone, that was all there is to it, I cannot say anymore than that, if you lost a loved one than you would sympathize with me and know fully well what I was going through my mind right now.

REVENGE!

If this "Alice" had a damn reason to kill in this world and thereby taking everyone's lives in the process than who to stop me from doing the same and killing that woman who took the life of the only fire jabberspawn that I will ever love. This time tomorrow, I will pray to the Jabberwock to give me the guidance to travel to The Keep where a number of our people are journeying to fight along the Queen of Heart's army, and I will go there, to the Keep and along with my fellow jabberspawns destroy the foul creature that pained him this day. My dear Cindera, never harmed anything except for that of hunting and protecting our pack. She was a loyal, faithful follower of our ways, and only wished to be my mate and be the mother of my children which now I know would never come because of Alice

And I ask you, was loving your mate and your people a crime needed to be justified?

No, no it was not, that Alice would pay, if approached by the Jabberwock and asked to fight against this Alice I would not hesitate in his offer to help be rid of her, not because of the sake of the Queen of Hearts or any other royalty besides.

Because she killed my Cindera, and that I would never forgive.

**_The End_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed my tragic love story, yeah, I kept saying that I was going to make it a fic but that was to spite some anonymous reviewer because he/she apparently insulted my work, anway, I still perfer it the way it is. But I have another Alice story (with Alice in it) already in the works. So keep your eyes peeled for that. Nice reviews are welcomed everyone!_**


End file.
